


Chained Dragon

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Sadness, im not sorry -eliza hamilton, um gore, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno gets captured for people to exploit his powers





	Chained Dragon

Zeno wondered how he had gotten into this mess. He pulled at the chains that held him to the wall. The villagers called him their “secret weapon.” He defended them once and while he was sleeping they dragged him here and locked him away.

He felt his chest tighten. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to get out. The walls were closing in on him.

The shackles were covered in blood from the pulling, but there was no evidence of the wounds that made them.

There was a lone guard.

“Sir! Please let me out,” Zeno pleaded. The man tightened his grip on the sword he was holding, “No.”

“But why?”

“Because we need your power to protect us against the bandits,” the soldier told him.

He backed away. They wanted the power of the dragons for themselves. He clutched his stomach, full of fear, was this how Abi felt?

Days passed in the cage. The guard was changed every eight hours and that’s how Zeno kept time.

It had been eighteen days since he had eaten. The elders decided they didn’t need to waste food on an immortal man who could survive without it.

Tell them was Zeno’s mistake. He felt like crying. He never knew his body could hurt like this. The guard had gotten leery of Zeno’s whimpering in the corner.

He wasn’t a person to them… he was an animal.

Five more days past.

Dizziness had set in and he was in and out of conscious. The cold was starting to set in.

He heard the door open, it was a different guard. He put a blanket over Zeno and began to stack a pile of wood near the window. He set some rocks around it and lit a fire. The guard nodded and walked out.

He glanced back at zeno with sorrowful eyes, “There’s barely enough food for the village. I’m sorry. We just can’t feed you.”

Zeno shook his head. This was horrible. The fire was nice he managed to drag himself near the fire and try to get warm.

 

 

How long had it been? Two months? Three months? He’d lost count. They restarted the fire when it got really cold. They eventually took the blanket from him for an elderly woman. The winter was cruel. He felt himself freeze when the fire went out and unthaw when it was started.

So hungry…

The guard who had started the fire ritual came to him one day, “We can’t give you anymore firewood. This is the last fire you’ll get for a while.”

Zeno shook his head. He couldn’t even think anymore.

“Food?”

The guard sighed, “I told you there isn’t any. Just hang in there. Spring is coming soon. I’ll try to sneak some down to you.”

“Anything… I’ll take anything…” he moaned.

The guard shook his head and left. Zeno spotted a knife the guard accidentally left on the floor. He weakly reached out and grabbed it.

Then what? He was too weak to stand or do anything. He hurt all over he couldn’t think properly and this was his last fire until spring.

He screamed.

It was a raw, fearful, unnerving scream. He cried out for Hiryuu, for his brothers, for anything that would relief him if this. He looked at the fire and then at his arm…

An idea formed in his head. He shook it. His flesh always flew back when it was cut. His stomach lurched and ate at him at the idea of food. Even if the meal was himself.

He shook his head. Would he be able to go that far? He didn’t want to loose to his insanity.

But food. His whole body ached. Please.

Please.

Please.

He screamed, “Can I have something to eat?!”

The guard huffed, “Shut up! Monster!”

He looked at his arm again and clutched the knife. Could he? His whole body wanted it. His whole body screamed that he needed it. Something to fill the void. He was shaking all over.

“Hey what are you doing,” the elder guard asked.

It was the younger guard from before, “I forgot my knife.”

“Fine,” the cage opened and the younger guard stepped in.

The younger guard bent down and grabbed the knife from Zeno’s hands.

“You can’t even move can you,” he asked, “Your eyes look so scared.”

He put his bag down and opened a cup. An aroma seemed to attack his nose and his body was screaming again for it.

“This is half of my ration,” he whispered, “No one must know.”

The guard slowly fed the food to zeno, tilting Zeno’s head forward with his hand the guard made sure zeno got every bite.

“My name is Kyu,” the guard said. He laid Zeno’s head down and gave him a small smile, “I’m so sorry. My mother is sick and my sister and I are trying to take care of her. It’s hard. My sister is only twelve.”

Zeno watched Kyu get up and walk out of the cage. His body seemed to ease at the introduction of food.

He curled up to the fire. He didn’t want to think about the next night without it.

Kyu fed Zeno half of his rations every other day when it was Kyu’s turn to watch Zeno. Soon, zeno was getting his strength back. He flexed his fingers and after a couple weeks he was able to sit up.

“Kyu,” Zeno’s voice was hoarse.

Kyu jumped, a hand over his chest, “You talked? You hadn’t done that in a while!”

Zeno nodded, “Thank you for your kindness.”

Kyu frowned, “Tell me… are you some type of god? Can you heal my mother?”

So that was it.

“If I tell you I’m not will you stop feeding me?”

“I’m desperate but I’m not a monster. Your definitely not human.”

“I am… a warrior on behalf of the gods. I don’t have any power to heal others though, just myself. I would if I could,” zeno explained.

Kyu laughed, “When Kaya suggested it I thought we might have some hope. If word gets out that our mother has an incurable disease then they’ll make us move out in the woods alone. I’ll loose my job and we will probably all die if disease out in the woods all alone.”

“Kaya?”

“My little sister,” Kyu explained.

“I’m sorry that I can’t help you,” Zeno said.

Kyu gave him a small smile, “It’s okay.”

It was very cold, but soon spring came forth and Kyu was getting anxious.

It was night and Zeno was up examining the chains when the guard changed and it was Kyu’s turn.

This time Kyu didn’t start a conversation with Zeno. He just stood there like a statue.

Then after two hours, Kyu turned and unlocked the door. He ran to zeno, who was very confused.

Kyu put a key into the shackles and they were off. Zeno rubbed the places and Kyu grabbed his wrist and hauled him up.

“I’m getting you out of here,” Kyu whispered.

They snuck out under the cover of night. Kyu smiled, “Go this way and you should reach another town in about a day. Here’s a couple of berries me and Kaya picked for you.”

Zeno grabbed the bag which was heavier than he expected, “Thank you!”

Kyu laughed, “I wish you could have met Kaya she’s a loving soul. Be safe.”

Zeno bowed and turned to run. As much as he appreciated Kyu, he didn’t want to be in this village longer than he needed to be.


End file.
